The Story of the Mugiwaras rock band !
by Roshyn
Summary: Depuis un an, le groupe de rock "The Mugiwaras" connait un succès mondial. Mais voilà, derrière ce tableau de mecs sexy, se cache de vrais gamins et leur manager décide de tout plaquer. Nami, une amie d'enfance, en trouve un autre et le calvaire commence.


Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs ou lectrices. Voici dont ma première fiction que je poste sur Fanfiction ! (Oui j'en ai déjà posté trois sur Fanfic), mais je tenais à m'inscrire sur celui-ci, pour partager cette fanfic sur One Piece.

Alors c'est un UA, mais j'essaye de respecter le caractère des personnages ! (Ex: Luffy a toujours son chapeau de paille, ce qui a donné ici le nom du groupe), mais les personnages resteront toujours ceux d'Eiichiro Oda... sauf certains qui sortent de mon imagination loufoque et étrange !  
>Je vous souhaite alors, à tous et à toutes, une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton review !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<br>The Mugiwaras !**

Ils aimaient ça. La foule en délire criant leur nom, l'adrénaline qui montait en eux à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur scène, tel que transporté dans un rêve fabuleux auquel ils ne voulaient pas en sortir, prisonniers à tous jamais de cet endroit paradisiaque à leur yeux. Cela faisait désormais un an qu'ils vivaient sous le feu des projecteurs et leur popularité ne faisait que de s'accroître de jour en jour. Il est vrai que l'on ne pouvait pas trouver un seul magazine sans que le nom de leur groupe, The Mugiwaras, ne soit inscrit quelque part, traitant sur leur dernier concert en date ou d'une interview exclusive des trois membres qui font battre le cœur de millions de filles. Luffy, dix-neuf ans, le leader, ainsi que le chanteur du groupe, au visage enfantin, mais sa carrure et sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche le rend d'une virilité assez attrayante, Zoro, vingt-et-un an, le guitariste et accessoirement THE beau gosse aux allures mystérieuses qui font fondre le cœur des adolescentes et Usopp, dix-neuf ans, à la basse, faisant bien rire le public, mais qui savait, lui aussi, faire rêver la gent féminine. Et ce soir, se déroulait le concert fêtant leur un an de carrière, qui faisait depuis deux mois la Une des magazines people et les billets avaient été tous vendus comme des petits pains. Le concert était d'une ambiance festive hallucinante, les fans hurlaient, criaient, chantaient, se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique d'une sonorité à vous rendre sourd, mais peu leur importaient, tant qu'ils pouvaient être, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, auprès de leurs idoles. Pour ces derniers, ce concert était celui qui les fera monter au sommet de leur carrière. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une foule aussi en délire, mais il était vrai que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils jouaient dans un stade de plus de mille places. La fin du concert approchait peu à peu, ce que les fans redoutaient, ainsi que les stars de ce show, mais ils pourraient au moins se reposer de cette soirée plus qu'éprouvante.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, annonçant la fin, tant regretter, du concert. Après les habituelles salutations et remerciements, surplombés par les cris des fans, nos trois idoles quittèrent la scène afin de retourner dans leur coulisse se désaltérer.

-J'ai faim !, se plaignit Luffy, s'affalant sur l'un des canapés de cuir beige se trouvant dans leur loge.

-Luffy ! Tu as mangé un double cheese hamburger, une cuisse de poulet et un steak avant de remonter sur scène !, lui reprocha le bassiste, farfouillant dans une boîte se trouvant dans un coin de la salle.

-Mais j'ai encore faim !, continua d'insister le chanteur, bougonnant dans son coin.

-Ah ! Le voilà !, s'exclama Usopp en prenant un objet ressemblant à un lance pierre, en dix fois plus grand et ignorant la plainte que Luffy venait d'ajouter.

-WOW USOPP C'EST TROP COOL ! s'extasia Luffy, les yeux brillants d'admirations, oubliant sa faim.

-Héhé, je sais !, se vanta le long nez, fier de son œuvre.

-C'est quoi cette merde, souligna le guitariste aux cheveux verts, daignant enfin sa présence, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

-Hoy ! N'insulte pas Kabuto ! Je me suis dévoué corps et âme à le construire.

-Mouais, encore une de tes inventions pourries, ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avant de reprendre une gorgée du liquide ambré.

-N'importe quoi ! Mes inventions ne sont pas pourries ! Et je vais te montrer que Kabuto peut créer de parfaits feux d'artifices qui plairont aux fans !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Usopp arma son grand lance-pierre d'une petite bille et lança vers le plafond. Une couleur orangée éclata, telle un véritable feu d'artifice.

-SUGOI !, s'écria le chanteur du groupe. USOPP T'ES LE MEILLEUR.

Le bassiste sourit et arma à nouveau Kabuto, mais cette fois-ci de plusieurs billes. Cette fois-ci, il ne tira pas vers le haut, mais vers Zoro, qui ne s'intéressant pas aux activités de ses partenaires, buvait sa troisième bouteille, vu les deux autres qui traînaient négligemment au sol, se vengeant d'avoir traité son arme de pourris. Le guitariste évita de justesse les billes, qui explosèrent par la suite dans des couleurs vertes, rouges, jaunes, roses, bleus, et lança un regard noir vers le bassiste qui cacha, en vain, son arme derrière lui.

-CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !, fulmina l'homme aux cheveux verts.

-Ah...non... Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit Usopp, tremblant de peur, se cachant maintenant derrière son lance-pierre.

-USOPP ! JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE, TE DECOUPER, T'EGORGER, continua à crier Zoro, s'approchant du pauvre jeune homme, prêt à le tuer.

Ce dernier s'enfuit en courant et une course poursuite commença dans la spacieuse loge, sous le regard je-m'en-foutiste de Luffy, qui préférait plutôt ce régaler d'une bonne portion de viandes, au lieu de regarder ses amis et partenaires "jouer", à ce qu'il avait compris. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux, autrefois blond, parsemés de blanc, un visage dur, de petits yeux d'un noir profond derrière une paire de lunettes bleues nuits rectangulaires et habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il se racla la gorge, mais aucun des trois hommes n'y firent attention, ou n'avaient simplement pas remarqué sa présence.

M. Tanaka, car tel était son nom, manager depuis plus de vingt ans, regardait sous ses yeux, encore peu habitué à cette scène qu'il voyait depuis presque un an. Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, avant de crier, haut et fort:

-Messieurs cessez donc ces enfantillages !

Depuis un an qu'il était leur manager, il n'a jamais voulu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, les tutoyer. Il ne voulait pas que sa réputation se tâche en tutoyant des personnes aussi peu civilisés qu'eux. Lui, qui avait grandi dans une riche famille, ayant eu une stricte éducation, de bonnes notes à l'école, faisant de lui le premier de la classe, décrochant une bourse d'étude pour l'Amérique, étudiant le métier de manager avec hargne, étant à la fin le meilleur de la catégorie et décrochant directement un emploi dans une grande firme japonaise, il n'y avait pas mieux comme rêve. Certes, il n'avait pas eu le temps à côté de chercher une petite-amie, devenant une épouse aimante et une bonne mère de famille, son métier ayant été sa priorité depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on lui donnerait ces trois "ploucs", comme il les appelait, et qu'il devrait jouer les nounous et non le boss avec eux. Mais, il est vrai qu'il y avait un bon gagne pain à côté, vu les nombreux fans qui agglutinaient tous les jours en voyant les nouvelles des trois membres les plus sexy et affriolant de cette ère. Il voulait vomir, tellement cette image n'était montrée que sur scène alors, qu'après, ils n'étaient que des jeunes hommes immatures à peine majeur.

-MESSIEURS ! JE VOUS PRIE D'ARRÊTER CETTE FOIRE ET DE BIEN VOULOIR VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES ADULTES !

-TA GUEULE ! lui répondit le guitariste en le regardant d'un air meurtrier, lâchant le bassiste, qu'il avait réussi à attraper.

-Né Usopp !, interpella Luffy, continuant à manger son plat, qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait où. Tché qwui loui ?

Il montra du doigt leur manager, qui essayait de contrôler son calme en voyant le manque d'éducation que les jeunes avaient de nos jours, surtout que le gamin aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés le montrait du doigt, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, et qu'il avait dit quelque chose, sur lui, vu le doigt, tout en mastiquant sa nourriture, rendant sa phrase incompréhensible.

-Oy, Luffy, murmura Usopp, essayant de se faire discret. C'est M. Tanaka... Notre manager !

-Ah...

Voilà un autre défaut du leader de The Mugiwaras, après bien sûr être un vrai ventre sur pattes, ayant, sûrement, un petit pois à la place du cerveau, celui d'oublier complètement le nom des gens, surtout avec ceux auquel il n'était pas vraiment attaché, ou tout simplement ses ennemis. Leur manager n'était, bien évidemment, pas dans la deuxième catégorie, mais n'était pas dans le cœur du jeune homme non plus.

-Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes tus, je puis enfin vous annoncer que ce concert fut un bon investissement, récoltant plus de trente millions de yens**(1)** grâce à toutes ses places vendus et que votre nom se fait, désormais, de plus en plus entendre en Europe, ainsi qu'au nord de l'Amérique ! Passons, maintenant, à votre planning de cette semaine. Lundi, à treize heures trente, vous aurez rendez-vous avec la célèbre journaliste Aka Endõ du magazine "The Boy's Band", je tiens à vous retenir qu'une attitude des plus mature sera d'ordre. Mardi à...

-Zoro, interrompit Usopp, murmurant le prénom du guitariste, qui s'était assoupie sur le fauteuil, déclenchant l'apparition d'une veine sur le front de leur manager, qui ne dit rien.

-Bien, mardi à seize heure dix vous...

-J'ai faim, se plaignit à nouveau le chanteur, ne faisant guère attention à ce que disait Tanaka, qui devenait de plus en plus irrité.

-Vous aurez re...

-Oy, Zoro !, appela, cette fois-ci, plus fortement le bassiste, secouant l'homme aux cheveux verts.

-Rendez-vo...

-Niku**(2)** ..., dit Luffy, bavant littéralement.

-Zoro !, réessaya Usopp, en criant à nouveau plus fort.

-CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT CES CONNERIES OUI !, s'énerva leur manager, qui sortit Luffy de sa bulle, fit peur au bassiste qui se rassit sur le canapé et qui eut bon de réveiller Zoro.

-OY LA FERME, TEME**(3)** !, s'écria le guitariste. Kuso t'es plus chiant que Love Cook !

-Niku !, gueula le chanteur, voulant à tout prix manger, retenu par un Usopp qui bouscula les quelques bouteilles de rhum encore par terre, renversant le liquide ambré sur la moquette blanche.

-USOPP !, fulmina l'homme aux cheveux verts, prêt à commettre un meurtre, voir un double meurtre, si pas triple avec leur leader qui braillait à tout bout de champs.

-NIKUUUUUUUUUU !

-Luffy ! Arrête !

-URUSAI HUTARITOMO**(4)** !

-NIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Les cris devenaient insupportables, si bien même que Tanaka se demandait s'ils n'allaient bientôt pas en venir aux mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses cris, ses réactions immatures, non ! Leur attitude immature point barre ! Trop, c'est trop !

-ASSEZ ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VU D'ADULTES AUSSI IRRESPONSABLES, IMMATURES, PUERILS DE VOTRE AGE ! LA COUPE EST PLEINE ! JE M'EN VAIS LOIN DE CETTE ATMOSPHERE DE DEGENERES ! AU PLAISIR DE NE PLUS JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR !

Et ce fut sur ces mots que la porte de la loge des "The Mugiwaras" se referma sur l'image de leur manager, où plutôt ex-manager, laissant les trois stars surpris du geste. Ils restèrent pantois, fixant bêtement la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant place, non pas à M. Tanaka, mais à une jolie rousse, une poitrine proéminente cachée par un top blanc et d'un gilet fin noire, qui marinait avec sa mini-jupe en jeans et ses sandales à talons noir. Elle soupira bruyamment en voyant l'état des lieux et les têtes qu'affichaient les trois rockeurs.

-C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?, demanda-t-elle avec lassitude. Zoro qui a encore foutu le bordel - grognement de la part du guitariste - Usopp qui a encore faillit blesser vos fans avec une de ses inventions débiles - plainte du jeune homme au long nez - Luffy qui a encore mâchouillé un micro le prenant pour une glace - couler de baves pour le chanteur au nom du mot glace - ou toutes autres conneries que vous êtes bien capables de faire ?

-C'est lui qui a commencé !, signala le bassiste en pointant du doigt le jeune homme de vingt-et-un an.

-Usopp, teme ! Toi et tes inventions débiles on s'en passerait !, répliqua Zoro, une lueur de menace dans ses yeux.

-Elles ne sont PAS débiles !

-A d'autres !

-Taisez-vous !, imposa le jeune femme, après leur avoir assimilé un bon coup de poing sur la tête de chacun des deux. Vous êtes tous responsables les un que les autres !

-Tss, pourquoi tu m'as frappé, sorcière, dit le guitariste.

-Zoro, ta dette vient de doubler, lança d'un ton nonchalant la rousse, un sourire ravissant sur ses lèvres.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?, demanda l'inventeur du groupe.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, questionna le chanteur, l'air totalement perdu.

-Luffy, tu es vraiment incorrigible, soupira la jeune femme. M. Tanaka est parti. Vous n'avez plus de manager ! Ce qui signifie plus de tournées, plus de concerts ! Vous avez, royalement, foutu votre carrière en l'air !

-NANI !, cria Luffy les yeux exorbités.

-Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ! Qu'...

-Nami ! interrompit le chanteur, l'air sérieux tout d'un coup - si, si. Comme quoi parfois - plaçant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la rousse. Est-ce que tu peux être notre maneur.. euh... meunaga... euh...

-Manager, souffla, très discrètement Usopp.

-Ah oui ! Est-ce que tu peux être notre manager !

-Pourquoi ça serait à moi te payer les pots casser ? ! Et de toute façon, la réponse est non ! Catégoriquement !

-Mais pourquoi ! se plaignit le chanteur, arborant sa moue enfantine.

-Parce que je n'ai pas fait des études et je ne veux PAS être manageur, compris ? !

-En gros, résuma Zoro, assis confortablement, on est dans la merde.

Nami acquiesça et s'écarta du chanteur qui semblait déçu de la réponse de son amie. Depuis leur enfance il avait reposé ses épaules sur elle en cas de problèmes, ainsi que ses deux autres compagnons. Nami était la plus intelligente parmi eux, pour preuve elle n'avait pas abandonnée le lycée**(5)**, comme eux pour se consacrer dans leur carrière, et avait continué ses études et était désormais à sa dernière année afin de devenir cartographe.

La petite aiguille se plaça sur une heure et une cloche sonna au loin, signalant l'heure matinale. Soudainement, Nami se leva d'un bon, sortit d'un geste magistrale son portable de son sac beige et composa un numéro, frappée par une idée brillante. Son interlocuteur décrocha et la jeune femme commença à débiter un flot de paroles en anglais, que les garçons ont eu du mal à traduire, alors, que leurs chansons étaient quasiment faite à partir de cette langue.

-_Hy, Any ! It's Nami ! Do you remember ? Yes, the girl whose her bag was stolen. Can you help me ? I have maybe a job for you. The price ? You will see with them. I'm not their mother or their manager ! Who are they ? The most famous group of the year. Yes, it's them._

_Well, it's OK ? When ? Day after tomorrow ? I note ! I like you ! Thank you very much and goodnight ! Sorry, it's only the noon in New York ! Bye, bye !_

Nami raccrocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres du fait que son idée ait marchée. Elle se retourna vers ses trois amis d'enfance, qui attendaient le verdict, droit comme des piquets.

-Alors ?, osa le bassiste, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Tout est arrangé, répondit la jeune femme. Votre nouveau manager arrivera après-demain tout droit de New York.

-YATA !, cria à grande joie le chanteur des The Mugiwaras. Nami tu es trop forte !

Celle-ci rougit par le compliment que venait de lui faire son ami et lâche un "C'est normal" à peine audible. Les trois jeunes hommes commencèrent à parler de vive voix à propos du mystérieux nouveau manager - bien que cela soit plus Luffy et Usopp qui en discutait. Nami rangea ses affaires, le temps pour elle de les quitter. Avant de refermer la porte, elle leur fit savoir:

-Ah oui ! Vous me devez tous les trois 10577**(6)** yens. Après tout, tout travail mérite salaire.

Luffy et Usopp perdirent leur sourire, tandis que Zoro ruminait dans son coin, marmonnant:

-Sorcière.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Trente millions de yens est égale à 283634.3 euros<strong>

**(2): Niku veut dire viande en japonais, mais bon, Luffy qui le répète dans presque tout les épisodes, ça se retient ! x)**

**(3): Teme signifie connard en japonais, vive la vulgarité ! xD**

**(4): Hutaritomo se traduit en tous les deux en français**

**(5): J'ai employé le terme lycée car je trouve qu'il convenait mieux que école ou collège vu que en Belgique on emploie pas ce mot.**

**(6): 10577 yens est égale à 100 euros, c'est du Nami tout craché !**


End file.
